gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnout DX
The Burnout series is owned by Criterion Games inc. The Beginnings I've been thinking about a new Burnout game for a while now and jumped to the conclusion, "Why not share my first game idea to the public and see what they think about it." and that was where Burnout DX came in. As such, I've been playing Burnout 3: Takedown and Burnout Revenge on my ps2 ever since I was a kid, so I practically knew everything there was to know about in the classic Burnout games. I even remember the older Burnout games. Burnout and Burnout 2: Point of Impact, which had that good old arcade timer. That was something I had in mind. The arcade timer. Maybe I can include that in my idea. Bring that timer and those time extension markers back into race mode. What about Traffic Attack from Revenge? That's another thing I was thinking about including in my idea. Traffic Attack was replaced with Maniac Mode in Dominator (A spin-off game that was made by EA while Criterion was working on Paradise). Maniac Mode was also something I wanted to add in on my idea. Oh, lets not forget about boost. That's the most important part of the Burnout series. I plan to add 3 different types of boost in this game. All will be said in the main subject. Boy... this game idea sure has a lot on its plate, but oh well... Without further adieu, here's my idea. Main Subject Burnout DX focuses on dominating both the track and your opponents. Getting ahead in this game is gonna require taking risks. You take Risks, you get Rewards. The Reward? BOOST!!!!! You know what to do with it, and it knows what to do with you. You can take risks and get rewards by; Catching some air time; Drifting around corners; Driving on the wrong side of the road; And near missing traffic. Returning to the game is the opportunity to nail small, same-way traffic. This is called "Traffic Check". You can also get boost by battling with your opponents. Like Tailgating em'; Slamming em'; Shunting em'; And Rubbing em'. If you wanna take a bigger risk and get a bigger reward, make your competition crash. This is called a "Take-down". If you get Taken-Out, you will acquire a new revenge rival. Take-down that revenge rival, and you'll settle the score. If you crash, activate "Impact Time". Use Impact Time to steer your car into the path of oncoming rivals and score an "Aftertouch Take-down". Don't forget about "Crashbreaker". Time it right, and detonate your car for the ultimate "Explosive Payback". Combine Impact Time with Crashbreaker to take-down the rivals you otherwise couldn't reach. Another cool feature is the "Superstar Meter". The Superstar Meter keeps track of how well you play in an event. The better you play, the higher you boost your Superstar Rating. At the end of each event, depending on how many stars you have (Max. amount = 4), the medal you earned will either boost your rating, or break it. If you have 4 stars and win a Gold Medal, you will be boosted to 5 stars and get a perfect rating. If you end up with 4 stars and a Bronze Medal, your rating will be broken to 3 stars. Ending up with Silver won't affect your rating. Game Modes Another returning feature is the "Timed" Eliminator format. Maniac mode also makes its return, as well as it's many follow-up challenges. Here is a list of the many types of events: Race - Straightforward racing. Make it to the finish line before the timer ticks to zero. Checkpoints will be placed around the track to give you a time extension. Eliminator - Like race mode, but without checkpoints and the finish line. Last place racer gets eliminated after 30 seconds. Once second place is eliminated, the race is over. First place is declared the only survivor. Road Rage - Aggressive style driving with 3 opponents. Hit the take-down target before the timer ticks to zero. You will get a time extension from a small number of take-downs. Opponents re-spawn near or a tad ahead of your location. Power Type Boost is required. Maniac Mode - Take a bunch of risks and make it to the target score before time runs out. Burning type boost is required. Drift Challenge - Power-slide around the track and beat the target score. Burning type boost is required. Near Miss Challenge - Near miss your way to the target score. Burning type boost is required. Oncoming Challenge - You will score points for driving on the wrong side of the road. Beat the target score for the win. Burning type boost is required. Traffic Attack - Keep hitting small, same-way traffic until the target score is achieved. Burning type boost is required. Burnout Challenge - Burning type boost is required for these events. Keep boosting until you hit the target boost chain. Burning Lap - Super type boost is needed here. Drive as fast as you can and nail that target time! Boosts New to the competition are the types of choose-able boosts. There are 3 different types of boost. You can only use one in an event. Here are the types of boosts you can use: Burning Boost - Fill the boost bar all the way and you can start boosting! Earn while you burn and you can start a burnout boost chain. Get a long chain going and you'll really own the track!!! Super Boost - This boost can be used at any time but fill it up all the way and you'll activate "Supercharge" and burn it all in one. Once Supercharge is activated, it will stay boosting until you either crash or hold brake down for 5 seconds. Power Boost - Take-down your competition with this kind of boost in your possession and you'll grow your boost bar and fill it. It can only be expanded 3 times. Get Taken-Out and a chunk of your boost gets Taken-Out too. So be careful. Vehicles There are six new vehicle classes consisting of six cars each. They are each divided into Four Tier Groups. Here are the classes: Classic Series - Beginner Class (Tier 1) 175 MPH (190 w/ boost) Hot Rod.jpg|Hot Rod Old Luxory.jpg|Old Luxury Low Rider 1.jpg|Low Rider 1 Low Rider 2.jpg|Low Rider 2 Classic US Racer.jpg|Classic US Racer Classic Euro Racer.jpg|Classic Euro Racer Classic Compact.jpg|Classic Compact Modern Series - Intermediate Class (Tier 2) 180 MPH (195 w/ boost) Modified Modern.jpg|Modified Modern Modern Muscle.jpg|Modern Muscle Custom Exotic 1.jpg|Custom Exotic 1 Custom Exotic 2.jpg|Custom Exotic 2 Tuned Modern.jpg|Tuned Modern Factory Convertible.jpg|Factory Convertible Custom Tuner.jpg|Custom Tuner Sports Series - Advanced Class (Tier 3) 188 MPH (209 w/ boost.) Tuned Circuit Racer.jpg|Tuned Circuit Racer Euro Racer GP.jpg|Euro Racer GP Far-East Racer GP.jpg|US Racer GP US Racer GP.jpg|Far-East Racer GP Custom Circuit Racer.jpg|Custom Circuit Racer Factory Circuit Racer.jpg|Factory Circuit Racer Super Series - Professional Class (Tier 3) 190 MPH (209 w/ boost.) Tuned F1 Racer.jpg|Tuned F1 Racer Modified F1 Racer.jpg|Modified F1 Racer Classic Dragster.jpg|Top Fuel Racer Factory F1 Racer.jpg|Factory F1 Racer Longnose.jpg|Longnose Custom F1 Racer.jpg|Custom F1 Racer Special Series - Expert Class (Tier 3) 185 MPH (209 w/ boost.) Custom Coupe Ultimate.jpg|Custom Coupe Ultimate Street Racing Champ.jpg|Street Racer Champ Tuned Drag Racer.jpg|Tuned Drag Racer Oval Racer Champ.jpg|Oval Racer Special Heavyweight Tuner.jpg|Heavyweight Tuner Euro 69' Champ.jpg|Euro 69' Champ Off-Road Series - Novice class (Off-Road Exclusive) 172 MPH (187 w/ boost.) Trophy Truck.jpg|Trophy Truck SUV Deluxe.jpg|SUV Deluxe Rally Racer Champ.jpg|Rally Racer Champ Heavy Pick-Up.jpg|Heavy Pick-Up Heavy SUV.jpg|Heavy SUV Heavy Dirt Buggy.jpg|Heavy Dirt Racer Elites - Six Special cars for six different series. Ultimate Hot Rod.jpg|Ultimate Hod Rod (Classic) Civic Police Interceptor.jpg|Civic Police Interceptor (Modern) Special Police Cruiser.jpg|Special Police Cruiser (Sports) Revenge Racer.jpg|Revenge Racer (Super) Black Elite Racer.jpg|Black Elite Racer (Special) Golden Eagle.jpg|Golden Eagle (Off-Road) Courses Another new addition here are the four new Off-Road Exclusive Tracks. And four regular courses for the other five series'. Street Tracks: Route 10/Abandoned Airport/Desert Airways (USA) - An abandoned military air base in the middle of the desert. Track 1 - Desert Airways.png Le Masion/Mt. Lemeur/Hillside Manor (Europe) - A beautiful European mansion in the mountains. Track 2 - Hillside Manor.png Metropolis Highway/Metropolis Streets/Grand Metropolis (Far East) - A huge South-Eastern Asia city. Track 3 - Grand Metropolis.png Tropical Circuit/Tropical Resort/Pacific Keys (USA) - The tropical freeways of a US beach resort. Track 4 - Pacific Keys.png Off-Road Tracks: Quicksand Quarry/Shallow Lake/Meteor Hill (USA) - An old, abandoned, destroyed campsite in the fields surrounded by fallen meteors. Track 5 - Meteor Hill.png Brushfire/Lost Valley/UFO Crash Site (Europe) - A dark, scary-looking forest where an unknown object crash-landed into. Track 6 - UFO Crash Site.png Ancient Forest/Dusty Dunes/Beachside (Far East) - You drive around the ruins of a destroyed beach-side town and a nearby jungle in Japan. Track 7 - Beachside.png Endurance 1/Endurance 2/Palmtree Stadium (USA) - An empty stadium in the United States. Now being used as a burning route. Track 8 - Beacon Stadium.png Also, get a take-down at a specific location in one of these tracks (The areas that are marked Purple), and you'll unlock a Signature Shortcut. Soundtrack 1. Adam And The Ants - Stand And Deliver 2. Agent Blue - Snowhill 3. Airbourne - Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast 4. Brain Failure ft. Dicky Barret, BIG D And The Kids Table - Coming Down to Beijing 5. Depeche Mode - Route 66 (Beatmasters Mix) 6. Faith No More - Epic 7. Innerpartysystem - Heart Of Fire 8. Jimmy Eat World - Electable (Give It Up) 9. Junkie XL ft. Lauren Rocket - Cities In Dust 10. Jupiter One - Fire Away 11. Keril - Creepshow 12. Mexicolas - Come Clean 13. Never Heard Of It - Finger On The Trigger 14. Operator - Nothing To Lose 15. Permanent ME - Until You Leave 16. Rev Theory - Light It Up 17. Seether - Fake It 18. Showing Off To Thieves - Everyone Has Their Secrets 19. Soundgarden - Rusty Cage 20. Swervedriver - Duel 21. The Pigeon Detectives - I'm Not Sorry 22. The Urge - Jump Right In 23. The Whip - Muzzle #1 24. Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock Authors Note Not all of this information is accurate. I'll still be doing some editing on this article. But if you have any questions, let me know on my gmail account (drapi87@gmail.com). Category:Racing Games Category:Racing Category:Battle Category:Criterion Games Category:EA